Life as We Know It
by queencrown
Summary: Life as the Cullens know it! A simple story about the Cullens! AND FINALY CHAPTER EIGHT "A DEATH IN THE FAMILY" IS UP! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. The Cullens

Emmett Cullen opened the door as quietly as he possibly could, he laid down on the floor next to Rosalie Hale. Her hands were folded over her stomach and her eyes were closed.

She called it relaxing, Emmett called it fake sleeping.

He waited for her to open her eyes. Rosalie raised an eyebrow, and opened one eye. She closed her eye again, seeing it was Emmett.

He knew that this was her relaxing time, why was he bothering her?

"Rose," Emmett whispered, "Rose, I have a present for you..."

Rosalie, again, opened one eye and saw the tiffany blue box in Emmett's palm. She jumped up, sitting up right.

"Oh my gosh, what is it?" Now, she didn't mind that Emmett was invading her relaxing time.

She spoke in a rush, and swiped the box from his hand. This movement would have been invisible to a human, it had happened too fast.

Rosalie opened the box and gasped, "Oh my gosh, it's the Tiffany Hearts earrings! Thank you!" Rose kissed him and then ran down stairs saying, "Alice is going to be soo jealous!"

Rosalie entered the living room where Edward and Jasper were watching some movie neither of them really cared about.

"Alice is in the kitchen." Edward answered her question, probably not even realizing she hadn't spoken it out loud. Rosalie turned into the kitchen.

Esme was dusting the cabinets full of food that none of them ate and Alice was sitting at the counter reading the newspaper.

"Yes, Rosalie, I am soo jealous." Alice said, not even looking up from the paper. Alice had seen this exact moment the week before.

"Yes, but do you know what you're jealous _of_?" Rosalie waved the silver earrings in front of Alice's face, blocking the article she was reading, and hoping that the diamonds in the earrings reflected the light into Alice's eye.

"The Tiffany Hearts 18 karat white gold earrings, I know." Alice lightly slapped the paper down on the counter and turned to look at Rosalie with a smirk.

Rosalie pouted, half the fun was the surprise! "So you like them?" Emmett said, appearing by her side with a grin.

"Yes, I love them!" She kissed Emmett again. Alice returned to her article on some famous model's anorexia.

Emmett and Rosalie returned to the living room.

"What movie are we watching?" Emmett asked plopping down on the couch next to Jasper.

"Some stupid movie called _The Messengers_." Jasper said, folding his arms across his chest.

Emmett watched the movie in silence for a minute, which was surprising, he always talked during movies. And then, of course, he broke the silence and said, "She looks like Bella."

Everyone turned to the TV now, to see if Emmett's observation was true.

"No she doesn't!" Jasper said, instantly dismissing Emmett's comment as false.

"Bella doesn't have hair like that." Rosalie added, "Her hair is lighter."

Everyone turned to Edward, he would know better than any of them. He spent most of his time with her these days.

"Bella's hair is lighter, and her face is more heart-shaped." That ended the topic, but another one started directly after, this time for Rosalie.

"What is that?"

"He-he. It looks like crap!" Emmett laughed.

It did indeed, look like crap. In the movie some weird stuff had come up from the floor boards, and were now attacking the Bella look alike.

"That's freakn' weird." Jasper agreed laughing.

Edward stood up and crossed the room.

"Where are you going?" Rosalie asked, putting in her new earrings.

Emmett's grin widened, "Aw, he's going to watch Bella sleep!"

"Shut up, Emmett." Edward said, grabbing his jacket and leaving the house.


	2. Just Edward and Bella

**Hey everyone, this is chapter two! Enjoy, thanks for shuffling on to this chappie! Please review!**

- xoxo

"You should really go to sleep, Bella." Edward said. He was lying in bed next to Bella, who was being stubborn and would not go to sleep.

"I'm not tired!" Bella answered, yet again. She propped herself up on her elbow. Bella was fighting sleep as hard as she could. "This is the first time in three days that you have been back! There is no way I'm going to sleep!"

All of the Cullen's had gone hunting on Wednesday and Thursday, the next day had been sunny, so they couldn't go to school.

"Bella, it was only three days!" Edward laughed.

Bella raised her voice, "And it was the longest three days of _my life_!"

"Shh, you'll wake the Chief." Edward whispered. Bella stifled a laugh with the palm of her hand and rested her head on his arm.

There was complete silence. Edward knew that thoughts were buzzing inside her head, but he couldn't hear a sound and for once, he was grateful for that.

But he was still curious. "What are you thinking about?" He asked.

She answered, "You". A small amount of blood pooled to her cheeks, a small movement that was definitely not unnoticed by Edward.

Edward inhaled, taking in Bella's scent. She smelled beautiful, as usual. But her scent seemed stronger. Maybe it had been the absence.

The reunion had made it sweeter.

Edward kissed Bella, he sensed her heart beat faster, and the blood went threw her veins at an almost alarming pace.

It was strange, at one point he would have killed her for her blood. Now, it hurt him to even think of it.

Bella saw the change in his face, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Edward said smiling, forgetting the thought. He pulled Bella on top of him and kissed her again, "not now." Bella smiled at him and kissed him back.

It was only them two in her tiny little bedroom. No problems, not thoughts, no dangers.

Just Edward and Bella.

Bella's chest rose up and down in slow even patterns, she had fallen asleep a while ago, but Edward did not want to leave.

Edward watched her sleep, she had a light mark behind her left ear that she probably wasn't even aware of.

He felt her cheek with his icy finger, thinking she probably felt it in her dreams.

He kissed her on the forehead, hoping she felt that to, and left.


	3. Sunday Afternoon

**Yay! The third chapter! I'm posting these so fast. Well that's cause I've been on the computer since like 3:00… its- holy crap! It's 9:33 right now! Any way, please enjoy and review!**

"SNEAK ATTACK!" Emmett's voice seemed to rattle the entire house. He jumped from the top of the stairs and landed smack on top of Jasper.

Jasper was squished beneath Emmett's weight he yelled, "Fuck!" It felt as if his ribs were crushed inside his chest.

Esme appeared at the top of the stairs, "What is going on?" She demanded. Her hands were on his hips and she continued, "I will not have you too running around the house like animals and jumping on each other from the top of the stairs!"

Now she targeted her rant directly at Emmett, "You could have cracked the tiles!" Of course, she thought of the furnishing instead of her "son".

"What about me?" Jasper yelled, "He could have cracked _my ribs_!"

"You're fine, Jasper." Esme said with a wave of her hand, then she became stern again, "And I will not have that language in my house! Understand?" She questioned Jasper and Emmett.

"Yes Esme." Emmett said holding in a grin, he thought it was funny when Esme got mad. He glanced at Jasper who was making sure his ribs were still together.

Emmett retreated and put his game face back on, "Just you wait, Whitlock, I will get you." He said in a meant-to-be menacing voice, but it was ruined when he almost started laughing.

Esme went out into the backyard to work on her garden. The flowers rarely needed watering, thanks to all the rain, but Esme was out there every cloudy day, nursing the already healthy flowers.

Emmett exited the front door. Alice and Rosalie were in the driveway examining Rosalie's red convertible.

"What do you think about making it black?" Alice asked.

Rosalie looked at her incredulously, "No way!" Rosalie liked the red, it was bright, pretty and stood out. "I was thinking about fixing the radio..."

"Hey. What's up?" Emmett asked casually.

"Emmett?" Alice turned to him. Something was funny in her voice.

"Yeees?" Emmett said cautiously, he widened his eyes and glanced from side to side in exaggerated suspicion.

"Don't you think Rosalie should change the color of her car?" Alice asked her hand on her chin.

Emmett turned to Rosalie in disbelief, "I thought you liked the red!"

Rosalie put her hand on Emmett's shoulder, "I do". She glared at Alice, "But for some crazy reason Alice thinks it would be better black."

"Why?" Now Emmett turned to Alice. It was always better to side with Rosalie in a fight.

"It was just a suggestion!" Alice exclaimed. She turned and went into the house, just as Edward's silver car turned into the driveway. Both Edward and Bella got out.

"Bella!" Emmett's voice boomed.

"Hi, Emmett. Hey Rosalie." Bella said casually. She glanced at Rosalie, and was surprised when she smiled back. It didn't look very sincere, but it was a start.

"What are you guys doing?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing really." Bella answered. It was easy to talk to Emmett, but it was a little bit difficult under Rosalie's stare.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed from the doorway! She ran down and squeezed Bella in a hug. "What are you doing here?" She asked excitedly.

"Nothing really." Bella repeated.

"Great! Me and Jasper were thinking of going shopping! Want to come Bella? It would be so much fun!" Alice looked from Bella to Edward and analyzed his expression.

"Oh come on Edward, it will be fun! You guys can come too!" She added to Emmett and Rosalie, who had disappeared behind the hood of the car.

"Yeah, let's go it will be fun." Emmett encouraged Rosalie.

Rosalie slammed the hood of the car, and became visible again. "Okay first I have to change." She ran inside sliding past Jasper who was exiting the house.

"Hey guys." Jasper said. "Are you guys coming? You should it, will be fun."

Bella turned to Edward with a pleading face.

He rolled his eyes, then agreed. Alice clapped her tiny hands together and called to Rosalie, who was walking to the group.

"We're taking you're car!"

"What?!" she was obviously not pleasantly surprised by this news. "Fine," she agreed. "But I'm driving".


	4. Shopping

CHAPTER FOUR - SHOPPING

**NOTE: Pantene the hair stuff belongs to the Pantene Company - I don't own it. And I don't own Britney Spears or her song "Radar" just clearing that up. Please review! Oh and Betsey Johnson and any other brand names I mention don't belong to me. **

"Will you turn this crap off?" Edward asked. They were all trapped in Rosalie's convertible, forced to listen to Britney Spears.

The top was down and the wind was blowing hard in their faces. Bella tried to keep her hair under control knowing that she didn't look like a supermodel for Pantene like the rest of them.

Rosalie, Alice and even Emmett were singing along, which was pretty hysterical.

"I'm checking you! So hard, so hard! So hot, so hot! You're on my radar!" Rosalie was bobbing her diva-sunglasses-clad head up and down in time to the music, and Alice was doing her own little dance.

"On my radar!" Emmett was doing the back up, which almost made Bella pee herself. He was goofing off, but you could tell that he had a really good voice.

"On my radar!"

"On my radar!" More hysterics.

"And yep I notice you! I know it's you! Choose it, you don't wanna lose it! On my radar!" Rosalie was rocking it out, and Bella prayed to the lord that they wouldn't crash. They would all be able to walk away, but she wouldn't.

Thankfully, for Edward, the song came to an end, and he cursed himself for making this mix for her. Rosalie had come to him a week ago asking if he could make a mix CD for her. He did, criticizing her music selections the whole time.

They turned into the parking lot of the mall, and all piled out gracefully, except for Bella who tripped over nothing.

Emmett and Rosalie were a few steps ahead, walking hand in hand, while the rest of the group lagged behind.

"Oh Bella, this is going to be me so much fun! I've never been shopping with you before!" Alice gushed, "Rosalie and I can be your fashion consultants!" linking her arm through Bella's as if she was afraid she would run away.

Bella was actually contemplating it, a little afraid of what these two high fashion vampires were going to do to her. They entered the mall, which was a little crowded.

"Where do you guys want to go first?" Rosalie asked. Alice held up a tiny finger and then looked at the ceiling. "You're going to find an awesome dress in Betsey Johnson." Alice said, "And Bel -"

"Ooh what color is it?" Rosalie asked.

"It's...blue."

"Perfect! I wanted a blue dress for the dance!" She exclaimed.

Bella asked "There's a dance?" This was news to her.

"Oh yeah! It's being announced on Monday. Sorry Bella, I forgot to tell you." Alice said apologetically.

"It's fine." Bella said. It must have been obvious that the mention of a dance didn't interest her, because that's when Alice said, "Oh Bella, you _must _come! It will be so much fun."

It seemed that all Alice did all day was convince Bella into doing things. Bella looked at Edward then said, "Fine. When is it?"

"Next Friday, it's going to be so much fun! I can see it!" Bella wasn't sure if Alice had just added in the last part to be convincing or if it was truth.

"Okay, lets go!" Rosalie said.

--------

Rosalie and Alice thumbed through the racks of Betsey Johnson while Bella watched behind. "Look at this!" Rosalie said excitedly. "Is this Alice?"

Alice looked at the dress for a brief second, then said "Yeah! Oh it's even prettier!"

Bella turned to look at the dress in Rosalie's hand. It was a royal blue and surprisingly simple for Rosalie. But Bella knew it would look great on Rosalie.

"Oh, this isn't it." Alice bit her lip searching for the dress she had seen in her vision. "This is it!"

It was beautiful, it was light pink with a black lace pattern over it. It would look fantastic on Alice's petite frame.

"And Bella," Bella was surprised when Alice had said her name, she had zoned out. "This is for you!" Alice turned to show her a simple black taffeta dress with black polka dots.

Bella was pleased to see that the dress was short and had straps so she wouldn't have to worry about the dress or her falling down.

"It's great, Alice!" Bella said.

"Would you ladies like a fitting room?"

The three turned to the sales woman behind him. Her eyes went from Alice and then to Rosalie.

She was obviously amazed by their beauty, even though she seemed to have some of her own. She had bright blue eyes and a pretty face, but of course, she didn't compare to Alice or Rosalie or even the rest of the Cullen's who had just entered the store.

"Hey guys!" Emmett said waving, he entered the store followed by Jasper and Edward, who were oblivious to the stares from the sales woman and every other female in the tiny store.

The sales woman, whose name was Sara, watched Edward with lustful eyes.

Jasper, who was standing closest to her, could feel the lust radiating off of her, moved closer to Emmett and Rosalie and further away from her.

Bella too, noticed that Sara had eyes for Edward. Must that happen every time they go out? Suddenly Bella was struck with an idea.

She put her arm around Edward's waist, and kissed him on the cheek. Hopefully Sara would see _that_. Alice did he was trying to stop her laughter from escaping.

"Yes, we would like a fitting room." Rosalie said with a little bit of malice. The sales girl collected herself and led the girls through a curtain to the fitting room.

Once the girls were left alone in the dressing room, Alice said, "That was great, Bella," commenting on Bella's show of affection. "I almost started hysterical laughing, it was great."

"Thanks" Bella said smiling and blushing a little. Rosalie, who had not been looking at Bella, suddenly turned. She had smelled the blood rise to her cheeks as did Alice, and probably Edward.

"Sorry." Bella said, which caused her face to become even redder.

"It's okay." Alice said "It's not that bad."

Rosalie turned back around and pulled on her dress. She pulled the elastic out of her hair, and of course, it fell perfectly down her back. It was like Bella had stepped into a hair commercial all over again.

Rosalie looked at herself in the mirror and then stepped outside to show Emmett and the rest of the Cullen guys.

The self-conscious feeling that Bella had lessened a bit when Rosalie left, but Alice was still there, beauty and all.

Bella told herself she was being ridiculous and pulled off her clothes and put on the dress, happy Edward couldn't read her thoughts and know she was intimidated by his "sisters".

Alice had too left the dressing room to show everyone. Bella looked at herself in the mirror. It didn't look that bad.

It actually looked kind of nice. Bella slipped out of the dress and put it back on the hanger and then saw the price.

"Alice!" Bella whispered through the curtain. "Get in here!"

"She probably tripped over it and ripped it!" Emmett joked.

"Oh shut up, Emmett." Alice said as she stepped back into the dressing room.

"Alice, I can't pay for this! Did you see how much it cost?" Bella whispered.

"Bella," Alice rolled her eyes, "We'll get it for you!" She said it like "Duh, what did you think we were going to do?"

"But Alice, did you see how much it costs? Its freakn' three hundred and ninety dollars!"

"Don't worry about it." Alice pulled on her clothes, "Think of it as a Happy Human Day present."

Bella sighed, pulled on her sneakers, and left the dressing room.

**A/N: Please review! Oh and I made a blend of Tom Welling and Olivia Wilde from Chapter Three. There are directions to see it on my author's page. This chapter was pretty long wasn't it? Sorry. I think the next Chapter will be shorter!**


	5. An Unexpected Visit

CHAPTER FIVE - AN UNEXPECTED VISIT

"Bells?" Charlie called from the kitchen.

"Hey Dad!" She called back while hanging up her jacket.

"Hello Chief Swan!" Edward called.

"Hi, Ed. Come in here Bells!" Her father's voice sounded funny. Bella looked to Edward to see if he could give her an explanation. Edward just winked.

Bella sighed and entered the kitchen. It couldn't be that bad if Edward didn't tell her.

The sight that greeted her caused her eyes to widen and for her to shriek, "MOM?"

Her mother and Phil were seated at the kitchen table next to Charlie.

"Hi Bells!" Her mother jumped up from her chair and nearly choked her in a hug.

"How are you, honey?" Her mother's eyes were bright and full of excitement; she looked like a little kid in a candy store.

"I'm fine, what are you doing here?" Bella was still in shock. Seeing her mother and her new husband in the kitchen was the last thing she expected.

"We wanted to surprise you!" She exclaimed. "Edward." Renee said, she had just noticed him behind her.

"Hello Renee."

"How are you Edward?"

"I'm fine, thank you. How are you?"

"I'm great, Edward. So what have you been up too?"

"We were just shopping with Edward and his brothers and sisters, Mom." Bella answered.

"You have siblings, Edward?" She asked. Bella had never mentioned Alice, Jasper and the rest of the Cullens, a fact she just realized now.

"Yes, adopted siblings." Edward said.

"Oh, I'd love to meet them!" Renee said. "I have an idea!"

Oh no.

"Why don't we all go out to dinner? Us and you and your family, Edward?"

Bella looked to Edward not expecting the answer that came from him, "That would be great." Bella's eyes widened hoping her mother hadn't noticed.

"Oh great! Were going to..." Renee filled in Edward on the time and the place. It was the same place where Bella first found out of Edward and his family's true nature.

Bella was having trouble imagining her family and Edward's at the same table. It was too weird.

Renee turned back to the table beckoning Edward and Bella to join them.

Edward snuck a wink at Bella, as they sat down, facing her mother and Phil.

This was going to be one weird night.

**A/N: I told you this chapter would be shorter than the last. Please review!**


	6. Dinner

**AN: I thought this chapter was kind of funny, with the whole eating/Rosalie thing. Please review. Soon the chapters are going to get funny. **

CHAPTER SIX - DINNER

"Hey." Jasper greeted Edward as he walked through the door. "Why are you back so soon?" He thought.

"Bella's mother came to visit from Phoenix, and she invited us to dinner."

Alice ran down the stairs, "We're going to dinner?" She spoke it out loud.

"What's going on?" Rosalie had just entered from the kitchen.

"Bella's mom invited us to dinner." Alice explained.

"We're going to _eat_?" Rosalie asked. She didn't have to pretend to eat and digest normal food often, but she hated when she did.

Emmett entered the room, "We're going hunting?"

"No!" Edward waved his hand for silence then explained for the last time, "Bella's mother invited us to go to dinner with her family tonight". Carlisle and Esme had just joined their little group and were listening intently.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Esme said, "Everyone get decent."

"But you know how I don't like eating!" Rosalie said. She always complained of feeling terrible after eating anything and having it sit in her stomach until it was time to choke it up.

"Rosalie, please eat, it won't kill you." Alice joined in. Rosalie glared at her, sighed then turned to go up stairs and agreed to the plan.

At least she would be able to dress up.

-------

Bella, Charlie, Renee and Phil entered the restaurant.

It didn't take long for Bella to spot the Cullens. They stood out from everyone else with their pale skin.

"Edward!" Bella called to the family. The Cullens approached the small group.

Esme came to Renee first and shook her hand. "Hello, I'm Esme, Edward's mother."

"Hello! It's so nice to meet you!" Renee hugged Esme and Bella nearly fainted on to the floor.

Bella prayed to god that Renee wouldn't hug Jasper. She trusted Jasper, but she didn't know how appetizing her mother's blood might smell.

A waiter, who looked about the age of twenty, showed them to their seat and gave them their menus, being extra polite to Rosalie.

Did this happen every time the Cullens were out in public?

Rosalie sat down in her seat, and pretended to be oblivious to the waiters microscopic but obvious come-ons.

They all ordered dinner and then came the small talk.

It was strange listening to the Cullen's false stories of camping trips, adoptions and family relations. Bella was so used to the stories of hunting, vampire bites and covens.

"So you and Rosalie are the same age?" asked Renee.

"Yes, we are twins." Jasper answered between bites of his pasta. Bella remembered when she had dared Edward to eat pizza and now she wondered even more on what happened to it.

Rosalie took little bites of her chicken, she looked at the little pieces in almost bewilderment. She hadn't actually eaten a full meal in almost seventy years.

Emmett lightly elbowed Rosalie under the table, reminding her that eating was a normal thing for humans like themselves.

Rosalie nudged back, a little bit harder saying, "I know. I'm trying!"

Eventually, there was only a little bit of food left on her plate. Rosalie felt absolutely disgusting, and excused herself to the bathroom.

She locked herself in a stall and tried to choke up the chicken. It was completely gross but she knew she would feel better once the human food was out of her body.

Rosalie heard the bathroom door open but couldn't stop the process, it was almost done.

Rosalie flushed the chicken down the toilet and exited the stall. She almost smacked the door into Bella's mother's face.

"Oh!" Renee's scent wasn't very familiar to Rosalie yet, so she was surprised to find her.

Renee was staring wide eyed at her, and Rosalie realized, "Oh she thinks I'm bulimic".

"Sorry." Rosalie said.

Instead of doing what she really wanted to do, which was flee from the bathroom, she went to the sink to wash her hands.

Rosalie returned to the table finding Emmett and Phil, Bella's stepfather, in a deep conversation about baseball.

Rosalie turned to her right to Alice and Jasper. Alice was sitting quietly and watching Edward. Edward glanced at Alice and then slightly nodded his head once.

They were having their own little conversation. "Edward." Rosalie thought, "Is something going on?"

Edward repeated the motion he had done before and Rosalie ended the conversation with, "Okay, never mind." She wanted him to know that he could stop listening to her thoughts know. Who knew what embarrassing thing she could think of within the next few minutes?

Renee returned to the table and shot a quick glance at Rosalie, she definitely thought she was bulimic.

Emmett laughed at a joke Phil had just said, it probably wasn't even funny, Emmett thought everything was funny, therefore the conversations was not worth joining.

Rosalie again thought of the scene in the bathroom. Edward turned his head to her and raised an eyebrow, a hidden smile apparent on his face. He had heard her thought.

"Shut up Edward. Get out of my thoughts!" She yelled at him through her mind. He turned away, and was listening to Renee talk.

Rosalie wished this dinner would end soon. She was not going to eat dessert.


	7. Emmett and Rosalie

CHAPTER SEVEN – Emmett and Rosalie

"Well that was the worst thing that we've done in a hundred years". Rosalie took off her jacket and through it at the hanger.

"Why are you so upset, Rose?" Emmett asked hanging up his coat and hers which had fad missed the hanger.

"I'm not upset!" She completely denied her feelings, which was a waste because Jasper said, "Yes you are."

"No, I'm not!" She stalked up the stairs and into her room, pretending not to hear Edward fill in everyone on dinner's private happenings.

"Why is she upset?" Jasper turned to Edward.

"Well, during dinner she went to the bathroom to get rid of the chicken that she ate and Bella's mother entered and came to the conclusion that Rosalie's bulimic."

Emmett stifled a quick laugh than went upstairs to Rosalie.

"Well that's better than her thinking the truth." Jasper said. 

"She's just embarrassed." Edward concluded the conversation and then entered the kitchen.

Emmett entered Rosalie's room. She was sitting at the desk in the corner in front of the computer.

Rosalie glanced up at Emmett, then turned back to the computer.

"Rosie don't be upset." He put his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm not upset!" She was sticking to her story.

"Rose." She turned to look at him and sighed, "I'm just a little...embarrassed, that's all."

Rosalie would have never admitted that to anyone else in her family. She loved Emmett, she could trust Emmett with anything.

Even though Edward would just find out anything, but that wasn't Emmett's fault.

Rosalie remembered shortly after Emmett had become a vampire. They were in Alaska visiting Tanya and her sisters in Denali.

Everyone else was with the sisters when Emmett and Rosalie were still outside. Emmett was telling Rosalie the story of his near-death re-birth experience.

"I thought you were an angel." He told her, "I thought I had died and you were bringing me to God." He laughed and then continued, "And then I thought I was in hell, there was so much pain, but I didn't feel it. I could only feel your presence. And every time Carlisle came to me, I was afraid he was going to take my Angel away. But you stayed. "He smiled at her ending his story, "And now I'm going to live forever when I thought I had died at that moment."

Emmett was the sweetest guy she had ever met in her life. No one compared to Emmett, not Royce, not anyone.

"I love you, Emmett."

He kissed her and said, "I love you too." A huge beautiful smile spread across his face.

"What?" Rosalie smiled.

Emmett lifted her up and started spinning her around, "We're going to live forever!" He said.

Rosalie started to laugh, "I swear Emmett, if you drop me...!"

"I won't drop you!" Emmett assured her; he stopped spinning and put Rosalie's feet back on the ground.

Rosalie kept her arms around his neck and kissed him. Things were so much happier and better with Emmett. And they were going to be that way for a long time.

They were going to live forever.

Emmett said to her now, "Don't be upset, Rose. She probably forgot about it." She looked at him, doubtful of his assumption.

"Okay, she probably didn't forget about it." Emmett said, admitting his assumption was foolish. "But it doesn't really matter."

Rose decided to drop it for now, there was no point in being embarrassed about it, she had the next thousands years to be embarrassed if she wanted to.

"Your right." She sighed getting up from her chair. Like she had done that time in Alaska and many times before, she wrapped her arms around Emmett. "That doesn't matter."

"I'm glad you finally see it" Emmett said putting his forehead against hers.

Rosalie smiled and then pressed her lips to Emmett's.


	8. A Death In The Family

CHAPTER EIGHT - A DEATH IN THE FAMILY

"Emmett what are you doing?" Alice asked. They were waiting in the driveway for Rosalie, Jasper and Edward.

"I'm waiting for Jasper." Emmett whispered, crouched behind Edward's car.

"You're not here. Got it." Alice turned back away from the hiding Emmett and stared off into space.

Jasper came down the steps and was approaching nearer. An evil smile spread across Emmett's face and he tried his hardest not to burst out laughing.

This time Emmett did not announce his presence, until the last second.

"Alice," Jasper asked, "Why do you feel like your about to burst out laughing?"

Emmett than started to laugh and launched himself at Jasper. Emmett almost landed face first into the ground, but saved himself the last second.

Jasper was standing a few feet away from Emmett. This time it was his turn to grin evily.

"Damn it, Jasper." Emmett got off the ground, and wiped the dirt off his jeans.

"Working on your speed Jasper?" Edward asked. He had just joined the little cluster near the car. Jasper again grinned and got into the car.

"Rosalie!" Edward called to the house. She heard him, even though his voice was barley over normal volume.

"I'm coming!" She stuck her head out of her open window.

"We still have to pick up Bella!" Edward said.

"She has a truck!" Rosalie yelled from the window. Edward blocked out her thoughts, he didn't care about what she thought of Bella and her laziness.

Rosalie jumped into the car just as Edward started the engine.

They pulled up to the curb and Bella was waiting outside, she ran, quite clumsily, to the car and got in.

The rest of the day past by in a blur for Emmett.

He didn't pay attention in class, he didn't have to. They were learning about World War II, he was _alive_ when that happened.

Emmett started thinking of that time when Carlisle had told them it was time to fake a death once again.

He had to hide the smile that was spreading across his face, the topic that the class was learning about wasn't funny.

Carlisle had come to them one night when they were all crowded around the TV watching Dracula, which they all thought was really funny, and said "It's time for a death in the family."

Everyone instantly jumped up.

"I call it! I call!" Emmett said raising his hand in the air.

"No way!" Alice said in her freakishly high voice, "It's my turn."

"You did it last time." Rosalie said "You jumped off the cliff, remember?"

"No, that was in the 70's." Alice said waving her hand at her.

"Don't wave your hand at me!" Rosalie retorted.

"Everyone calm down." Carlisle said, holding up his hands. Everyone plopped back down on the couch and waited for him to continue.

"Alice, according to the records you are now ninety years old" Alice smiled "and the oldest of your siblings. You get to die this time."

Alice jumped up, "In your _face_!" She pointed at Emmett.

"Can I kill her?" Emmett turned to Carlisle hopefully.

"No you can't kill her. Then you'll be wanted for murder!"

"No. I'm mean…okay here's my idea. Alice is a little drunk." Alice laughed evilly and then listened, "So she's driving and she rams into a tree, the tree crashes down, hitting the engine and causing it to explode!"

Emmett illustrated with his hands and made minor sound effects.

"So the whole car bursts into flames, killing her and burning her remains!" Emmett looked at his family smiling widely. "Well, what do you think?"

"I think it's….great Emmett." Alice seemed taken aback by his brilliant idea.

Rosalie looked worried, "Which car are we going to explode?"

"Uh…" Emmett turned to Rosalie, he hadn't thought of that part.

"We'll crash the Volvo." It was a dark blue one, before the present silver.

"Fine with me, that car sucks." Jasper said.

"I was going to fix it!" Rosalie cried.

"Would you rather we crash the convertible?" Edward said. It was Rosalie's first convertible and the idea of busting it was absurd.

"No." Rosalie went quiet then, and everyone continued.

"Where are we moving to?" Jasper asked.

"I was thinking Washington." Carlisle said. None of them were too happy about that, but then they started to like Washington eventually.

"Okay. When am I dying?"

"I was thinking tomorrow" Carlisle said.

"Why not?" Emmett said just as Rosalie said, "Tomorrow?"

"We're not moving _tomorrow_," Edward said, "Alice is dying tomorrow, and we're moving later."

"Because Esme can't stand living here where memories lurk around every corner of her favorite daughter!" Alice said putting her hand to her heart, "It's brilliant."

The next day, Alice was in the Volvo giggling evilly in her seat. "This is so exciting!" She said to Jasper who was outside the car. "Remember last time when I jumped off the cliff? That was the _best_." Alice had tripped over the edge of a cliff and had done flips and tricks all the way down.

"Yeah, that was funny." He laughed, "Be careful" he added.

"I won't die." She said smiling.

Jasper patted the hood of the car twice then ran into the woods to Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle.

"Ready Alice?" Alice heard Emmett whisper from a few yards ahead.

She laughed and then whispered back, "You bet I am."

Alice turned up the stereo and revved the engine. "I'm a crazy ass drunk and no ones better get in my way!" She yelled in a slurring drunk voice.

She heard suppressed laughter from the trees over the roaring engine. Alice gave one final laugh and started swerving all over the road.

She laughed again and threw a beer bottle (a prop jasper acquired from under a pile of leaves) and through it through the window of the car.

Rosalie whimpered quietly as the glass shattered and the rest of the Cullens roared with laughter.

"Go Emmett!" a huge boom rattled their brains as Emmett ran at full speed into a tree. The tree wavered and then fell onto the car and exploding into flames.

"That is so cool!" Alice said from behind Jasper.

"Alice, I've never seen you run so fast!" Emmett laughed.

Alice giggled behind a pale hand.

Then Rosalie hopped into her car down the road, "stumbled" upon the burning car and tree and called 911 in panic.

Rosalie made a good damsel in distress and their neighbors were sending them food that was fed to the deer and animals they didn't eat.

The whole scenario had been pretty funny, but Alice didn't find it funny when she missed the Black Friday sales because she was "dead".

Emmett's thoughts were interrupted when the bell rang and he was off to lunch.

**AN: Sorry that took so long. Oh and just so everyone's clear. At the beginning of the chapter it was Emmett's feelings Jasper felt not Alice's. Emmett was blocked from view but that didn't stop Jasper from feeling his hysteria. **


End file.
